Crash
by Elessar King
Summary: One can only go so long before..crashing. nonslash


This is a story based off of a weird rpg point from a weird rpg with my friend lol, Bean02. The first part is amusing, but the second part is likely to be angsty, because um…angst is..fun? Something. Anyway, blame oocness on the late night rpg and probably something to do with my fault. Because it probably was lol.

* * *

Crash

To be honest, she couldn't say that coming in and seeing her partner bouncing in his chair wasn't normal. Especially since her partner was Bobby Goren. At first, Alex wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Then she got used to it. Now, it was the teasing stage.

"Have a nice pot of coffee for breakfast?" Eames asked with a slight smirk of a smile as she sat down across from Bobby.

The eccentric detective looked up and grinned – he was used to the teasing. "Doesn't everyone?" Bobby tapped the printed papers on his desk, "I finished those reports from yesterday."

"Good. We have Ivanoff again for questioning."

Bobby looked up to see the large and ominous Ivanoff being escorted into the interrogation room by two uniforms. The first time Ivanoff had been questioned in the precinct, was by Alex and on a voluntary basis. This time the man was under arrest for shooting up a witness' brother's house. Scare tactic, thought Bobby.

Jumping up, he grabbed his binder and raised his eyebrows slightly at his partner, "Then let's not keep him waiting."

Alex shook her head slightly as Bobby barely waited for her to follow. She had to admit, he was pretty amusing when he was in a bouncy mood…more so than normal.

* * *

Ivanoff sat in the grey cement-walled room, staring calmly at the one way mirror that was in all police interrogation rooms. His face showed no expression, only a passive look. The same one he had in the hospital where he was first identified by their youngest witness – a five year old girl.

The door opened and Goren burst in, followed by Alex, dropping his binder on the table in front of Ivanoff with a thud. The large man looked up at him. "I'm Detective Goren," Bobby explained, pulling one of the other chairs over, letting it scrape loudly on the ground. He inwardly grinned when he caught a slight flinch from Ivanoff. "And I think you've met my partner, Detective Eames."

With a brief smile, the Russian nodded, speaking in an accent of his former country, "Charmed to see you again, Detective Eames."

Glancing at his partner briefly before looking back at Ivanoff, Bobby motioned slightly with two fingers of one hand, "So…Mr. Ivanoff. What is it exactly that you do? You know, I kept seeing you at the hospital, and I kept wondering…" He paused for a moment to lean on the table with his elbows and pointed at the man slightly, "…what job you have that allows you to spend so much time away from work, unless you know, it was your day off or something."

"I deliver flowers and gifts."

"Oh, right!" Bobby nodded in understanding, "Well, that kind of make sense. So you just hang out outside the hospital and wait for a job, huh?"

Ivanoff shook his head slightly, "I was making a delivery. Looking for the room you know."

The dark-haired detective cocked his head to the side, "Outside in the snow? Wouldn't it have just been easier to go inside and ask?"

"It was not so cold," the Russian replied, "And I was awaiting a call on my mobile; the reception was better outside than inside."

Opening his worn binder, Bobby pulled out pictures of two men and placed them on the table in front of Ivanoff, then pointed with one hand as he still leaned on the table with his elbows, "Do you know these two?"

For a moment, Ivanoff examined the pictures, and Goren watched him. He wasn't bouncing anymore since all of his concentration was focused on the interrogation and reading the other man's expressions and signals. It was the speed of the questioning that kept him going. Bobby found the minute that there was a break, the fog settled down on him again. Blinking a few times, he rested his cheek against his clasped hands.

Ivanoff shook his head, shrugging again. "I made a flower delivery once to the Petronskys," he explained, motioning to one picture of Viktor Petronsky, "But the other man…I do not know."

"So you stood outside the hospital, looking up at one room in particular while you were on your cell phone, right?" Bobby asked, quickly changing directions, his mind fully alert again and active.

"I saw a little girl in the window. She was cute, so I watched her while I waiting on my mobile."

"Do you know Frank Kozlova?"

Ivanoff shook his head again, but something told Bobby otherwise. "I may have made a delivery to his wife once or twice."

Pausing for a moment, Bobby moved his head to catch the Russian man's eye, "Did you make a delivery last night?"

"No."

"And this little girl, how could you see her if she was so far up? Do you normally look up in the snow?" Goren asked and laughed a little, motioning with his hand, "I mean, most people don't really stand there and stare up at the snow for long periods of time, you know it gets in their eyes and stuff."

Ivanoff smiled slightly, "A childhood habit of watching the snow fall straight down. That is all."

"Right..of course. Is Viktor Petronsky a nice guy?"

"Nice enough," the other agreed, "He tipped very generously."

Bobby leaned closer on the table suddenly, "With his kids?"

He blinked, staring at the detective. "I uh…" Ivanoff hesitated – obviously caught off guard by the question, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

That was it, the signal. Only a few more and he would break. Bobby suddenly slammed his hand on the table, knowing that he had surprised Ivanoff once, and if he could keep doing it, then naming Frank Kozlova as being in charge of all of this would be a short walk. "_That's_ how you knew that little girl in the window, wasn't it?"

Ivanoff jumped. "Yes!-.. No…I didn't know her."

"Come on, don't lie to us," Bobby grinned slightly and pointed to the second picture, "We know that you know Solvinsky too. Where were you last night Mr. Ivanoff?"

"I went for a drive to see the scenery," he replied, trying to regain his composure.

Alex barely made a glance at her partner before jumping in on the questioning. Sometimes it was like a tag-team match – Bobby would throw the guy off balance, then Alex would jump in and pound him hard until they both got a confession. "A drive to visit someone you met in the hospital?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, slightly reminiscent of Goren.

"Just…driving," Ivanoff shrugged a little, flashing a small smile at her.

Bobby leaned forward on the table again, resting his cheek on his clasped hands. Blinking a few times, he shifted a little in his chair to keep moving, but it was only a half-hearted attempt with his energy as low as it was finally. In the back of his mind, he was surprised, normally he could run longer like this.

"In the snow?" Eames continued, oblivious to her partner's lack of participation beside her, "Come on, Ivanoff, who'd you go see?"

The Russian shook his head, "No one."

Inwardly, Bobby cursed when his vision blurred and he blinked his large brown eyes again. This wasn't working, but Eames was doing so well, he didn't want to interrupt at the wrong moment. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for just a moment.

Creasing her brow slightly, Alex watched him carefully, "So you drove around all that time without any purpose? With gas prices the way they are, and on a delivery man's salary?"

Goren's head started to slip from where it was resting against his hands, and finally he hit the table with a sudden thud. But he didn't open his eyes, or even notice for that matter.

The noise made Ivanoff jump in his chair. Alex pounced at the opportunity. "You drove to the Daytons' house and fired shots into it as a warning, didn't you?" she said across the table accusingly.

"I only follow orders!"

"From who?"

Ivanoff hesitated a moment and then shook his head, "I want my lawyer. Then we talk."

Alex folded her arms, "We have your confession as a hitman, I suggest that you give us your boss before you fry for it."

"Lawyer first, Detective," Ivanoff replied calmly again.

She nodded slightly and motioned for Ivanoff to be escorted out. Once the Russian was gone, Alex started to gather up her papers and the pictures they had used during the interrogation. She glanced over at Bobby, who was still sitting with his head on the table. "Ok, Bobby, I don't know what interrogation trick that was," she commented, "but it worked." Eames paused for a moment and looked at him, "Bobby?"

Raising an eyebrow, she leaned down and looked at her partner. "Oh, for the love of…" Bobby Goren was asleep. He looked exhausted, and he had fallen asleep during an interrogation of all places. Alex blinked and shook her head. Only Goren could make Ivanoff break just by falling asleep and having his head hit the table. Alex shook her head slightly as she turned off the light in the room and left Bobby to sleep.


End file.
